


Shadow Of A Dream

by casstayinmyass



Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Villains, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Your husband’s precious dream is shattered, but you two can rebuild.





	Shadow Of A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the movie, so spoilers!
> 
> Based on that ONE SCENE where he looks back at the fire and just,,, dies inside ;(

You walk as softly as you can into the parlour, where you know your husband is sitting. He’s been in here for days, doing nothing but staring out the window. It’s hard to watch him like this… but it’s understandable. He had just seen his dream go up in flames the past week, all based on a whim he had been certain would skyrocket business.

“I brought you some tea,” you say, setting the cup down. He doesn’t respond. “I put something sweet in it for you.” Still, nothing. You know he likes to be alone when dealing with things, but you’re worried about him. He’s neglecting food, not sleeping properly.

You walk over, sliding your arms around his neck and down his chest, and see that he’s fallen asleep. An empty brandy glass lays smashed under his chair. He wakes up with a start, and reaches for your arms, giving them a squeeze.

“(y/n),” he whispers. “You’re still here?”

“What are you talking about?” you smile, “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No, I…” he looks utterly perplexed. “They always leave.”

Your heart breaks a little at the sincere vulnerability in his voice.

“Well, I’m not them. I’m me.” You sit on the edge of his desk across from him, and fix his silver wig. He smiles at the gesture, and takes your hands.

“I won’t hold it against you if you go. My life’s work, it’s… been destroyed. I have no money, I have no credit, I’d…” he shakes his head, “I don’t even know how I could keep you.”

You gently take off the diamond necklace he proudly wooed you with the first night you met, and place it on the desk.

“I’d say that’ll buy us some time to think, hm?”

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry– he just pulls you into his arms, and then the decision is made for him. Tears start to stream down his cheeks as he holds you close to him.

“It was that elephant, and Medici,” he whispers, “It was them. What I did was selfish. Power hungry.” He pulls back, a glint in his eye. “But I’d do it all again.” His knuckles whiten. “I built myself up from nothing. When my parents gave me up, I was left with nothing but a dream. I had to fight for myself on the streets of New York with the rest of the vermin. None of them know the meaning of mystery. Of mystique! On the street, I was Victor Allen. Another grey face in a sea of grey, unremarkable bodies. But V.A. Vandevere…” his eyes noticeably brighten, take on an exciteable gleam that almost reflects the circus. “…he’s the ticket to real magic. I’m the ticket. And my girl, I would do all of it again if it meant watching my dreams come true one more time.”

You run your hand down his arm, and bite your lip. “That’s my Vandy.” You press a soft kiss to his cheek, kissing down to the corner of his lips. “You can rebuild. We can rebuild.”

He smirks, imagining his name back up in lights, a bigger, better ‘Dreamland’.

“So whatdya say… Dream Daddy?” you tease, giving his bottom lip a little lick, and he drags you in for a real kiss, cupping your cheeks.

“I say… it’s showtime, baby mine.”


End file.
